Linked worlds
by vocagirl miku
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Juvia quedó perdida en el mundo de "Free! iwatobi swim club", tras descubrir ser solamente un personaje de anime. Enfrentándose a problemas, dramas, chicos en traje de baño y a Haruka enamorado de ella. Una historia diferente llena de comedia romántica.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**Notas de la autora:**

_Antes que nada debo comentar que este es mi primer crossover, la idea surgió de repente. Me encontraba viendo Fairy tail y me llamaron por el celular, al colgar noté que de fondo de pantalla tenía una imagen de mi anime favorito (aparte de Fairy tail) "Free! iwatobi swim club"._

_No le presté mucha atención al principio, pero al ver la pantalla de mi computadora vi a Juvia emocionada por Gray._

_Entonces pensé en hacer un crossover de esta pareja muy curiosa, algo divertido. La historia contará con romance, comedia, drama y obviamente habrá más parejas._

_Espero que me apoyen con esta idea divertida y que sea de su agrado, si tiene comentarios positivos o criticas son bien aceptadas, al igual que sus consejos. Por lo mientras dejaré esta pequeña introducción. Disfrútenla._

* * *

**Introducción…**

¿Nunca has pensado que existe otro mundo diferente al tuyo? Esa idea nunca pasó por mi mente y ahora me encuentro en esta situación, perdida en otra dimensión…algo que yo nunca imagine.

Anime, así lo denominan. En el anime, existen muchos tipos pero yo nunca pensé que fuera solo un personaje, yo creía ser real y ahora me eh dado cuenta que mi mundo es solo uno de varios.

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Natsu y mi amado Gray-sama ¿acaso somos reales?

Maldigo el momento en que acepté aquella misión. Pelear contra una anciana bruja conocida como "jigen" la gente de ese pueblo me advirtió: "puede que sea una anciana pero debes tener cuidado es peligrosa"…no hice caso.

Ahora me encuentro perdida dentro de una mundo lleno de mi elemento…el agua. "Free! iwatobi swim club" donde conocí a nuevos amigos.

Makoto un chico amable, Rei un amante de lo hermoso, Nagisa un pequeño adorable, Rin un chico malo, ¿Gou o era kou? Una chica pelirroja que me adoptó como Onee-san, y Haruka un amante del agua.

¿Cómo logré tener esta aventura?

¿Cómo terminé perdida en otro mundo?

¿Como Haruka Nanase se enamoró de mí?

¿Y qué hizo Gray-sama?

¿Quieres saber mi historia? Pues…

Bienvenido a esta dimensión…


	2. ¡ME NIEGO!

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada, Gracias por los comentarios dados, a pesar de haber sido solo una pequeña introducción. Me hace muy feliz, el que mi idea de este Fanfic haya sido de su agrado, y me esforzaré para mejorar esta historia. Ahora que eh agradecido, debo anunciar que este Fanfic tendrá un acercamiento a parejas yaoi, NO HABRÁ yaoi tan descaradamente. Por último las parejas serán NagisaxRei, MakotoxGou, JuviaxHaruxRin y JuviaxGray.

**PUEDE CONTENER OOC**

Con esto ya claro, comenzamos con el primer capítulo…

* * *

**¡ME NIEGO!**

Fairy tail, el gremio más popular e importante, desde su victoria en los grandes juegos mágicos. Todo había cambiado para bien, el titulo de los mejores de toda Fiore era suyo de nuevo, y no solo eso, por quedar como los número uno, las ofertas de misiones se habían duplicado, No…TRIPLICADO, eso era más que de ayuda para las hadas.

Todos corrían emocionados y tomaban hojas. Presumiendo simples misiones con grandes pagos.

Todos menos la maga de agua, ella ignoraba el escándalo que producían sus compañeros, solo podía posar su mirada en ese trozo de papel en sus manos.

_**MISION TIPO S**_

_**Capturar a "Jigen" la bruja de las dimensiones,**_

_**Su localización, es a las afueras de la "ALDEA TULLY**__**"**_

_**La recompensa de aquel que la atrape, será de**_

_**3, 000,000 de jewels**_

Aun distraída con la hoja, una pequeña niña con dos largas coletas se acercó a ella.

-Juvia-san, ¿no va a escoger alguna misión?- habló la pequeña Wendy mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-Juvia quiere, pero…Juvia no sabe si debería pedirle a Gray-sama que la acompañe- la chica de agua comenzó a bajar su rostro preocupada.

Wendy, ladeó un poco su cabeza sin comprender el por qué a Juvia se le dificultaba tanto pedir solo eso. La pequeña niña, estaba a punto de abrir sus labios para pronunciar algunas palabras cuando, una mujer de bellos ojos azules y cabellera larga y blanca se acercó.

-Hola Mira-san- saludó alegre la pequeña Wendy

-Hola Wendy, hola Juvia, eh notado que miras con insistencia esa hoja en tus manos, ¿vas de misión?- Mirajane sonrió como siempre.

Juvia no pronunció ninguna palabra.

Wendy giró a ver a Mirajane, mientras le explicaba la situación de la dama de agua.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir con Gray?- Mirajane, tomó una silla, sentándose al lado de Juvia.

-Juvia desea ir con Gray-sama pero, el no quiere- la chica comenzó a deprimirse, y poco a poco su cuerpo perdió forma, transformándose lentamente en un charco de agua, haciendo que el papel de la misión se mojara.

-¡¿JUVIA ESTAS BIEN?! ¡WENDY TRAE UNA JARRA O ALGO PARA METER A JUVIA AHÍ!- gritaba desesperada Mirajane.

-¡SI, ENSEGUIDA!- Wendy corrió a toda velocidad en búsqueda de un recipiente.

-Juvia está bien- habló el charco de agua- solo que Juvia se siente triste- la chica comenzó a materializarse nuevamente.

Mirajane suspiró de alivio al ver que volvía a su forma normal.

-Tal vez sea mejor salir ¿no lo crees?- Mirajane habló, mientras recogía la hoja del suelo. Nadie se había percatado de lo que le sucedía a Juvia, ya que todos se encontraban emocionados y hacían ruido.

Juvia solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación, y ambas salieron del gremio. Las dos chicas avanzaron en silencio por las calles de la ciudad.

-Juvia- Mirajane se detuvo-¿por qué dijiste que Gray no quiere ir contigo?- Mirajane rompió el silencio entre ellas.

-Bueno…- la Loxar habló- cuando Juvia tomó la misión, Juvia decidió ir con Gray-sama y preguntarle si deseaba ir con Juvia pero, el ignoró a Juvia- la chica mencionó las últimas palabras en un susurro.

-¿Como que te ignoró?- la peliblanca preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, solo le dio la espalda a Juvia y dijo "no creo que tu y yo debamos salir solos a esa misión"- la chica de agua se deprimió mas.

-vamos Juvia tal vez el está preocupado por ti- la sonriente Mirajane trató de animar a la deprimida Juvia.

La maga de agua miró fijamente a la dulce Demonio.

-¿El cree que Juvia es débil?- la peli azul habló preocupada.

Mirajane no supo como contestar, tras pensar como animar a su amiga, notó en sus manos la hoja de misiones.

¡Ya se!-gritó Mirajane emocionada, asustando a Juvia- ¿por que no le demuestras a Gray que eres fuerte, haciendo sola esta misión? ¡Es una buena idea, yo lo sé! - la demonio volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba las manos de la maga acuática.

Juvia lo pensó por unos instantes, y luego de verificar los pros y contras…aceptó la idea feliz.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, y corrieron a toda velocidad de vuelta al gremio, debían hablar con Makarov.

Al llegar a este, pasaron esquivando a todos sus compañeros, dando saludos y sonrisas rápidas.

Finalmente, se encontraron al viejo hombre, sentado a un lado de Laxus. La peliblanca al mirar a Laxus sonrió nerviosamente y este solo giró a ver a otro lado.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- Makarov preguntó a las bellas hadas.

Juvia explicó su deseo por hacer esa misión, SOLA.

A pesar de que podría ser peligrosa, ella siempre había demostrado ser una poderosa maga.

Makarov al principio movió sus labios en forma de una mueca, demostrando no aceptar que la joven chica hiciera esa misión, pero tras ver esa fuerza en los ojos de la maga, el anciano sonrió y aceptó que ella sola se aventurara.

Ante esto, Juvia dio una gran sonrisa al igual que Mirajane y ambas abrazaron fuertemente al maestro, quien solo pudo sonreí sonrojado.

Laxus, miró con cierto enfado la escena, diciendo bruscamente

"Mirajane dame un trago"

-Lo siento Laxus pero debo ir con Juvia- con esto la chica sonrió tímidamente.

Las chicas se despidieron, diciendo que "mañana al amanecer, Juvia partiría hacia la aldea Tully".

Ambas hadas, continuaron caminando emocionadas. Tanta era la emoción que les causaba aquella misión que la chica de agua se distrajo por un momento, chocando contra un brazo masculino.

-Juvia, ¿iras de misión?- preguntó Gray mirando la hoja que tenia la Loxar en sus manos.

-Claro que si- la maga sonrió con corazones en sus ojos.

-¿Aun quieres que valla contigo?- Gray miró seriamente a Juvia.

Juvia sin saber que contestar se quedó congelada por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó que Mirajane susurraba:

"se fuerte, di que no lo necesitas"

Juvia soportó ese deseo de aceptar, así que cerró sus puños, tomó aire y giró su rostro dando solo su perfil, mirando hacia otra parte.

-¡Juvia es fuerte, ella se hará cargo de esta misión sola, GRACIAS!- Juvia gritó esas palabras haciendo que todos sus compañeros la miraran.

_**¡JUVIA LOXAR MAGA DEL AGUA QUIEN ESTÁ LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE GRAY FULLBUSTER MAGO DE HIELO, HA RECHAZADO UNA INVITACIÓN DE VIAJE A UNA MISIÓN POR PARTE DEL MAGO!**_

Las expresiones de sus compañeros, demostraban esas palabras en sus frentes.

-¡¿Vas a ir sola?!- Gray la tomó del brazo- ¿Mirajane no vas ir con ella? ¡Es peligroso!- el chico giró a ver a la maga peliblanca.

-Juvia es fuerte Gray, además tu no querías ir con ella ¿verdad?- Mirajane dio una mirada fría a Gray y este solo soltó a Juvia del brazo.

-Juvia debe prepararse, y Mirajane la ayudará a empacar- Juvia habló sonriendo- ¿no es verdad mira-san?- Juvia continuo avanzando- no te preocupes Gray…Juvia puede cuidarse sola.

Tras esas palabras las chicas salieron dejando a todo el gremio sorprendido por la conducta de la dama acuática.

Caminaron lentamente hacia Fairy Hills y al llegar a su hogar Juvia gritó llena de emociones mezcladas.

-¡Mirajane que ha hecho Juvia!- la chica comenzó a jalarse el pelo desesperada.

-Solo demostraste ser fuerte- Mirajane trató de calmar a la histérica Juvia.

-¡NO, MI GRAY-SAMA!- la maga de agua gritó el nombre de su amado lo más fuerte posible, todo Fiore escuchó aquel lamento.

En otra parte, Gray giraba confundido, buscando quien había mencionado su nombre.

-¡Flamita!, ¿escuchaste eso?- Gray interrogó a Natsu, quien se levantaba de su asiento.

-Lo único que escucho es la llama de mi interior, ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- el peli rosa golpeó fuertemente al chico de hielo haciéndolo caer.

-¡¿Por que fue eso imbécil?!- Gray enfurecido le regresó el golpe, tratando de olvidar aquel lamento. Comenzando una batalla contra Natsu.

Así aquella tarde terminó con una pelea entre Natsu y Gray, una Juvia que sollozaba por amor y una Mirajane que trataba de ayudar.

Pero, nadie imaginaba que todo eso cambiaría pronto...

**Continuara…**


	3. EL INICIO DE LA MISIÓN

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Bueno finalmente, decidí escribir un nuevo capítulo, ya tenía algo de tiempo que no escribía nada, (la universidad es tan cruel: O) pero bueno regresando al Fanfic, sinceramente la historia avanzará lentamente, no quiero que sea tan rápida que todos se queden con cara de "que fue lo que leí" así que me tomaré mi tiempo para hacer los capítulos un poco más detallados para no confundir a mis preciados lectores con la trama. Par finalizar, les agradezco mucho que sigan mi historia y, espero poder publicar pronto un nuevo capítulo. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo_…_

* * *

_Me encontraba caminando en un sendero oscuro, solo escuchaba voces, algunas desconocidas y otras cercanas. Finalmente visualicé luz, esta me segó por unos instantes y de pronto todo había cambiado. Había dos caminos, en el de la derecha, había una violenta tormenta de nieve, acerqué mi mano con curiosidad pero…era demasiado frio para mí. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, miré el otro camino, en este la lluvia caía fuertemente, formé una mueca de molestia al recordarme mi pasado, pero era el único camino que podía cruzar. Al meter mi mano, el sol salió iluminando todo, mostrándome aquello que la lluvia ocultaba, una bella cascada y el agua más cristalina que podía haber visto._

_Entonces una voz me llamó…_

― _¿Podrías quedarte aquí?__―_

_Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa_

― _¡¿Quién eres?!__―__ grité asustada_

―_Por favor… ¿podrías quedarte?__―_

―_Juvia no… lo sabe―_

―_Pero, el otro camino es frió, y violento…tu corazón sufrirá―_

― _¡Juvia no te conoce! Solo eres producto de la imaginación de Juvia__―_

_La voz se detuvo al escuchar mis gritos. Pasaron unos minutos y la voz retomó la palabra._

― _Tienes razón… pero… me gustaría que lo pensaras―_

_Tras eso, un agujero se abrió bajo mis pies, haciéndome caer a una muerte segura, estaba tan cerca del suelo que solo pude cerrar fuertemente mis ojos._

― ¡DUELE!― me quejé tallando mi cabeza. Había caído de la cama, aquello que había visto solo había sido un mal sueño. Aun adormecida suspiré con tranquilidad mientras me levantaba del piso―que sueño tan extraño ha tenido Juvia― bostecé energética mente mientras me acercaba al baño, debía darme una ducha y prepararme. Al salir continué ignorando aquel sueño y me vestí como siempre. Aun estirándome, me acerqué a la ventana, dejando entrar al aire y la claridad del sol. Sentí como la emoción de hacer el viaje corría dentro de mí, me sentía preocupada por haber rechazado a Gray-sama pero, esto lo hacía para demostrar que en verdad me esforzaba por él y que…yo podía llegar a merecerlo.

― ¡Juvia se esforzará y demostrará que ella es una gran maga!― grité fuertemente.

― ¿Tan temprano y tan animada Juvia?― una femenina voz se escuchó desde afuera, miré hacia abajo encontrándome con Lucy.

― ¡Rival de amor!―

― Vamos Juvia, deja de llamarme así―

― Espera… ¿qué haces ahí rival de amor?―

―Dime Lucy, y estoy esperando a Levi―

―Puedo llamarla por ti, rival de amor Lucy―

Lucy giró su rostro en forma de negación mientras sonreía― Juvia, no puedo contra ti― la maga estelar pensó mientras soltaba unas traviesas risillas.

― Eh ¿por qué te ríes de Juvia?―

― No es nada― volvió a sonreír la rubia― no te preocupes, esperaré a Levi, además tú tienes que prepararte para tu misión―

― ¡Tienes razón!―

Con esto tomé mi maleta y bajé, debía ir al gremio a despedirme de mis amigos y luego abordar el tren. Con emoción corrí, y al parar al lado de mi rival de amor la abracé fuertemente.

―Lucy-san…deséale suerte a Juvia― sonreí.

―Me llamaste Lucy―la Heartfilia se quedó congelada.

― ¿De verdad?-reí- bueno, adiós rival de amor… ¡NO TOQUES A GRAY-SAMA!― tras esas palabras continúe corriendo hacia al gremio, sin antes escuchar la voz de Lucy a lo lejos.

― Lo cuidaré por ti Juvia, ¡BUENA SUERTE Y ESFUÉRZATE!―

―Juvia, ¿ya estas lista?― habló Mirajane parada en la puerta.

―Juvia ya se despidió de algunos amigos pero…aun Juvia no ha visto a Gray-sama, ¡JUVIA NO PUEDE IRSE SIN HABER VISTO A GRAY-SAMA!―

―Tranquila Juvia, tal vez debamos esperar un poco, tal vez llegue pronto― Mirajane sonrió dulcemente.

Tras esperar por 15 minutos, me rendí si me quedaba por más tiempo…perdería el tren. Con un rostro de tristeza, miré fijamente a Mirajane, y esta acarició suavemente mi cabeza.

―No te preocupes Juvia, no pasa nada, tal vez Gray está trabajando en algo― Mirajane trató de animar a Juvia.

―Está bien, Gray-sama es un hombre ocupado. Será mejor que me vaya Mira-san― tomé mi maleta.

¡Espera juvia!― gritó Mirajane― tengo algo para ti― de su bolsillo, sacó un collar con un dije de una gota de agua.

―Es hermoso― miré a Mirajane y abrazándola― ¡gracias!― sonreí.

Ahora sí, debía irme rápido, mi tren estaba a punto de salir y me encontraba bastante lejos. Volví a agradecerle a Mirajane y corrí tanto como me dieron las piernas.

―Gray-sama esto…lo hago por ti― pensé y volví a correr a toda velocidad.

Con una sonrisa, me alejaba de mi hogar para aventurarme sola…

* * *

―Gray…eres un cobarde― Mirajane miró enfadada al chico al verlo salir del baño.

― ¿Le diste el collar?― Gray ignoró el comentario de Mira.

―Claro, pero ¡debiste dárselo tu!― la bella peliblanca se cruzó de brazos.

Los presentes en el gremio, observaron la discusión.

―No es mi…estilo…. Además solo es un amuleto para protegerla―

―Se gustan― Happy habló a lo lejos.

―Para nada― dijo Gray sin darle importancia.

―Sigue así Gray, cuando te des cuenta…la habrás perdido― Mirajane desprendió un aura oscura.

Gray mostró una mueca burlona, mientras giraba el rostro en forma de negación.

―Juvia no es exactamente mi tipo, pero…es una buena chica―

Mientras Gray expresaba esas palabras, el dije del collar de Juvia se opacaba lentamente…acaso ¿de verdad era un amuleto de suerte?

**Continuara…**


	4. AKEMI-CHAN

_Los personajes de "Fairy tail" y "Free! Iwatobi swim club" no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivos creadores._

_El siguiente Fanfic contiene _**_OOC_**

* * *

Ella lo había logrado. Había llegado a tiempo pero, también perdido algunos objetos necesarios para la misión.

La chica suspiró.

―Ya que Juvia perdió la casa de campaña, ¿donde se quedará esta noche?―la joven se habló a sí misma―Oh Gray-sama que debería hacer Juvia―la maga lloriqueó por su amado sin percatarse de que era observada. Una pequeña niña miraba con curiosidad a la bella maga.

―Onee-san― la pequeña niña habló acercándose a la mujer de agua.

― ¿Onee-san?―la maga repitió la frase algo sonrojada.

― Si, tu Onee-san ¿Eres maga de Fairy tail?―

― ¿Como lo supiste pequeña?― Juvia miró confundida a la niña.

― ¡Me gusta Fairy tail! Aunque no conozco a todos sus miembros… ― la pequeña sonrió mientras mostraba un dibujo mal hecho del signo del gremio― ¡yo misma lo dibujé!― la niña volvió a mostrar una sonrisa.

El corazón de Juvia latió, un pensamiento la llenó.

_Tal vez sería lindo que Gray-sama hubiera venido con Juvia. Así ambos hubiéramos visto a la pequeña y Juvia podría decir un comentario como_

"_¿no crees que es adorable Gray sama?"_

Juvia imaginó la escena mientras sonreía como tonta.

― ¡Onee-san!― la pequeña niña sacó de sus pensamientos a la dama del agua.

― Oh ¿Que sucede? Juvia lo lamenta, estaba pensando en...

― ¿Tu amado?

― ¡Eh! Ju-Juvia no… ¡¿es-espera que?!― Juvia tartamudeó mientras su rostro enrojecía.

La niña se bufó de Juvia.

―Es obvio que quieres a alguien Onee-san― la pequeña extendió su mano dándole un caramelo a la chica.

Juvia aun roja del rostro agradeció tímidamente.

―Como era posible que una niña pusiera a Juvia en esta situación―pensó― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?― la maga cambió el tema aun nerviosa.

―Akemi― la niña puso sus dedos sobre su mejillas mientras sonreía tierna mente― y tú debes ser Juvia ¿no es así Onee-san?

― Si, espera… ¿sabes mi nombre porque te gusta nuestro gremio?

―"Nop"

― ¿Entonces?

―Te has llamado a ti misma Juvia, así que pensé que ese era tu nombre― la infante habló mientras metía a su boca un dulce. Imitando a la niña, Juvia introdujo un caramelo en su boca.

―Que mala costumbre tiene Juvia― la chica susurró para sí misma mientras Akemi reía.

― Nee-san, ¿a dónde te diriges?

― A la aldea Tully… ¿tu?

― ¡También!― la niña gritó con alegría― ¡¿Puedes quedarte en mi casa?!

― ¿No deberías decirle a tu madre antes?

― Mamá está en casa, así que cuando lleguemos será sorpresa.

― ¿Qué clase de madre permite que su hija viaje sola? iré con Akemi-chan y Juvia se encargará de hablar con su madre―pensó enfadada―Esta bien, Juvia irá contigo Akemi-chan.

― ¡Gracias!―la niña abrazó a la chica.

― Akemi-chan, Juvia debe ver a alguien, ¿tú conoces a Jigen?

― Si…ella se come a los niños… chupa sus almas

Juvia miró con terror a la niña. Antes de que la peli azul dijera algo, los verdes ojos de Akemi se posaron en el collar de Juvia.

― ¡Tu collar es hermoso!, ¿podrías regalármelo?

La niña inmediatamente miró con ojos de cachorro a Juvia. Olvidando el tema, Juvia ladeó su rostro formando una mueca de pena.

―Lo lamento pero, Juvia no puede regalártelo.

La pequeña niña agachó su rostro mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

― ¡No llores! Ten puedes tenerlo por un rato―la maga le entregó el collar a la pequeña

La niña limpió sus lágrimas y aceptó con alegría el collar.

―Gracias Onee-san― la pequeña sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en el brazo de Juvia, quedando dormida.

―Gray sama, ¿cómo sería si hubieras venido conmigo?

Juvia cerró sus ojos imaginándose a sí misma recargada en el hombro de Gray, y la pequeña niña dormida entre ellos dos.

Finalmente, ambas quedaron dormidas…

* * *

Había una habitación oscura, no había nada más que una pequeña lámpara, y cerca de ella Juvia se encontraba sentada abrazando sus piernas.

― ¿Quieres ser amada por alguien?―una voz se masculina escuchó

―Solo por Gray-sama

― ¿No puedes pensar en nadie más?

―No―fríamente la chica contestó.

― ¿Estás segura?― La voz volvió a interrogar.

― ¿Por qué molestas tanto a Juvia?

―Porque yo te amo, yo amo el agua. Solo deseo…tocarte, todo el tiempo sin detenerme ¡Tenerte cerca siempre!

― ¡Suenas como un pervertido!

Juvia enfadada se levantó del suelo, buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

― ¡Muéstrate ante Juvia!― la Loxar gritó enfadada pero, eso solo causó más oscuridad, la habitación se encogía, cada vez era más negra, la luz disminuía y el ambiente era más frío― Hagas lo que hagas, Juvia aun lo ama…

La luz de la lámpara desapareció. Juvia cerró sus puños, tomando una posición de defensa.

No hubo ningún ataque.

―Entre más lo ames mas perdida estarás, ¿quieres arriesgarte?

―Prueba a Juvia

Un resplandor invadió la habitación segando damisela.

―No confíes….―otra voz susurró

* * *

― ¡¿Qué rayos?!― Juvia abrió con fuerza sus ojos, su rostro se encontraba sudado, la chica jadeaba con desesperación―Juvia se quedó dormida de nuevo― bostezando ya mas tranquila, la chica se percató de que el tren estaba completamente vacío. Ella giró buscando a la niña.

― ¿Akemi-chan?― habló Juvia sin tener ninguna respuesta― ¡¿Akemi donde estas?!― Juvia gritó más nerviosa.

La maga escuchó pasos detrás de ella, preparándose para pelear, giró creando agua en sus manos.

Pero no había nadie, aun sospechando, Juvia caminó con precaución, cruzando los vagones

― ¡Akemi-chan!― la maga volvió a gritar.

Con rapidez, salió del tren, buscando a la pequeña entre la multitud, gritando su nombre. La maga, habló con todo aquel que pasara a su lado, dándole las características de la niña. Preguntaba pero nadie parecía haberla visto.

―Akemi-chan…― suspiró

― ¿Onee-san?― una suave voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

― ¡Akemi-chan! ¡Me tenias preocupada! ¿Dónde estabas?

―Yo, yo fui a..

―Espera, ¿que son esas botellas en tus manos?

La niña enmudeció, tratando de evitar la mirada de la maga, giró su rostro.

― ¿Akemi-chan?

―Son…para mi abuela

Juvia miró en silencio a la pequeña, esta solo pudo agachar su rostro.

―Mi abuela es…la bruja de las dimensiones…

Juvia abrió la boca con sorpresa pero, no pudo decir nada. Solo acarició suavemente la cabellera dela infante.

―Está bien, Juvia no está enojada contigo.

― ¿Tu...Vas a matarla?― la pequeña vio con tristeza a Juvia.

―Juvia, no la matará. Juvia no quiere que Akemi-chan este triste.

―Gracias…Onee-san― la niña hablo de una forma seria, pero demostrando una gran sonrisa.

Juvia no dijo más, y se dispuso a volver al tren por sus cosas pero…este ya se había ido.

―Lo siento, Onee-san.

―Está bien, no fue tu culpa Akemi-chan…

―Juvia-Nee, ¿te quedaras en mi casa?

La maga pensó por unos momentos si era buena idea, ¿podría jigen vivir ahí?

―Tal vez deba...

―Mi abuela no vive ahí

Juvia se sobresalto― está bien Akemi-chan, Juvia se quedará contigo

"¡yeei!"―la niña gritó con alegría mientras giraba alrededor de Juvia

―Tranquila Akemi-chan, podrías caerte.

Tras esas palabras la pequeña niña tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo camino arriba hacia su casa.

―Nos divertiremos mucho Onee-san…―Al decir esa oración Juvia sintió un escalofrío, pero decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

― ¡Mamá ya llegamos!―Akemi gritó con alegría

― ¡¿Llegamos?!―desde la cocina la madre de la niña habló. Pasaron solo minutos, y la joven madre ya se encontraba frente a ambas.

―Juvia lamenta la molestia, Juvia es maga de Fairy tail y…sucede que lamentablemente Juvia perdió su equipaje y Akemi-chan le ofreció quedarse aquí― Juvia sonrió torpemente avergonzada.

La joven mujer impresionada, giró su rostro hacia la niña. Esta por su parte miró con sus verdes y fríos ojos a su madre, con su vista aun posada en ella ladeó su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

―Mami, ella vino para vencer a la malvada bruja Jigen

Los ojos de la señora brillaron ante la noticia.

― ¡¿Es verdad?!-―la mujer gritó emocionada-

― Si, Juvia ayudara a vencer a su madre señora― la maga alzo su brazo dando la impresión de tener mucha fuerza

Akemi sonrió viendo aun a su madre. La mujer comenzó a llorar cayendo de rodillas.

― ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias por ayudarnos!― la mujer lloró con fuerza.

― ¡Esp-espere no llore!― la maga trató de calmar a la señora.

Akemi miró a su madre mientras tallaba su espalda suavemente

―Ya mami, ya pronto lo malo se va a ir…

Al sentir el tacto de su hija, la mujer se levantó velozmente. Juvia y Akemi vieron a la señora confundidas.

―L-lo siento, que tonta soy por llorar―rió― iré a arreglar la habitación para la señorita…

―Juvia―se presentó la maga

―Lo imaginé―contestó la mujer―yo soy Jazmín, un gusto. La rubia mujer sonrió retirándose del lugar

―Akemi-chan tu madre es hermosa

―Gracias Onee-san

―Akemi-chan… ¿podría pasar a tu baño?

―Claro Nee-san, sube las escaleras, mami te dirá donde está

Siguiendo las indicaciones, Juvia llegó al segundo piso, buscando a Jazmín.

Al llegar a la última habitación, encontró a la mujer llorando mientras abrazaba un objeto.

Confundida Juvia trató de acercarse. Pero algo la detuvo, la pequeña Akemi sujetó su falda.

―No deberías espiar a la gente Onee-san― la pequeña niña puso un rostro de puchero.

― ¡Juvia lo lamenta!― sin percatarse de sus actos la peli azul gritó.

Jazmín giró a ver a ambas. Limpiando sus lágrimas, escondió el objeto bajo la cama y se acercó a las chicas.

―Mamá… ¿Qué hacías?

― ¡Nada Akemi-chan!

―Eso pensé…

Estupefacta Juvia observó a madre e hija. Era un comportamiento bastante extraño, quizás su relación no era buena por culpa de su abuela.

―Señorita Juvia, usted ¿deseaba algo?

―Baño― avergonzada, fue lo único que dijo

―La llevare,siga me por favor.

La chica siguió a la mujer, sin decir ninguna palabra, era mejor no meterse en lo que no era de su incumbencia, aunque la curiosidad era bastante fuerte.

La tarde pasó lentamente. Juvia se sentía agotada incluso después de haberse dado un baño. Estaba agradecida de haber sido acogida en aquella casa, incluso de que Jazmín le diera algo de ropa pero, se sentía agotada. La dama de agua, se sentó frente a un pequeño escritorio, ya no podía perder el tiempo.

Suspirando, hacia planes de como atacar, se preguntaba que tácticas debía usar.

Para Akemi (quien se encontraba cerca) eso era aburrido, pero a pesar de todo no dejaba sola a juvia. La niña parecía sentirse cómoda teniendo a su lado a una "hermana".

― ¡Onee-san quiero jugar!― la niña saltó en la espalda de la bella mujer.

― ¡Espera!

El impulso hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo

¡¿Akemi-chan?!― Juvia se levanto rápidamente, esperando no haber lastimado a la pequeña rubia.

―por aquí―la niña habló

― ¿Eh? Juvia Pensó que había caído sobre ti

―"Nop"―Akemi sacó la lengua juguetona mente―pero quiero hacer algo divertido, ¡hay que jugar!

―Akemi chan, Juvia no puede.

―Pero…

Juvia giró sus ojos algo molesta pero, terminó accediendo a la petición de su "hermanita"

― ¡Hagamos una carrera!―La niña corrió agitando sus pequeñas coletas con rapidez, Juvia formo con sus labios una gran sonrisa y siguió a la niña.

― ¡Gané!― la pequeña saltó con alegría

― ¡Bien hecho Akemi-chan!

―Onee-san ¿cuál es tu magia?― la rubia recuperó el aliento.

―Juvia es una maga de agua

― ¿Podrías crear algo para mí?

―Claro

Con esto, la Loxar formó pequeñas capsulas de agua, estas flotaban alrededor de sus manos, como si bailaran tratando de impresionar a Akemi.

― ¡Son hermosas!

La niña se abalanzó atrapando aquellas capsulas, entonces el collar brilló.

Juvia se des concentró y el agua se deshizo.

― ¿Onee-san?

― Yo, había olvidado el collar ¿podrías dárselo a Juvia?

―Pero…aun no por favor

―Pero, es que es muy importante para Juvia

― ¡Ya sé! Hagamos un trato, me prestas el collar y mañana te llevaré a casa de la abuela.

Juvia alzó sus cejas, no parecía ser un mal trato. Después de todo solo iba a ser prestado…

―Juvia acepta― la chica extendió su mano.

― ¡Sí!― Akemi la sujetó con fuerza.

―Muy bien Akemi-chan, ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que entremos.

―Si

Ambas entraron tranquilamente, jazmín preparó una taza de té, luego de ello todas se despidieron y fueron a la cama.

Ningún ruido se podía escuchar, todo era tan…silencioso.

La maga no podía dormir, dando vueltas recordó lo sucedido en la mañana.

La madre de Akemi había escondido algo bajo la cama.

Juvia mordió sus labios, era algo personal, no debía ser curiosa pero….todos estaban dormidos, nadie se daría cuenta.

Tentada la chica metió su mano bajo la cama, entonces sintió una tela suave.

Aun de forma curiosa alzó el objeto.

― ¿Un…vestido? Tal vez sea de Akemi-chan― Juvia susurró para sí misma.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon, Juvia colocó con rapidez el vestido bajo la cama y se cubrió totalmente.

Fingiendo estar dormida, pudo sentir como alguien se paraba a su lado.

Pasaron los minutos, la presencia seguía ahí… pero ella no podía hacer nada, continuó fingiendo hasta que desapareció.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de juvia.

Algo raro pasaba pero, sería mejor apurarse a completar aquella misión y regresar lo antes posible al gremio.

Juvia cerró sus ojos con fuerza, al cabo de los minutos logró dormirse.

* * *

Era de día, el momento de iniciar su misión contra Jigen.

Juvia se sentía capaz, sabía que podría vencer a la bruja y poner en más alto su nombre.

La chica se alistó y practicó algunos movimientos de defensa. Estaba lista.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Jazmín

― Buenos días, ¿Y Akemi-chan?

Jazmín no respondió, girando a todas partes se acercó a Juvia

―Por favor ten cuidado Juvia― la mujer sujetó con fuerza los hombros de la maga.

―Es-está bien Juvia será cuidadosa…

―Juvia, ese collar que tiene Akemi, ¿es tuyo?

―Sí, pero… ¿por qué la pregunta Jazmín-san?

―Juvia no debes dejar que…

― ¿Mamá?

Jazmín fue interrumpida. La mujer cerró sus labios con fuerza.

―Akemi-chan, Juvia y yo nos preguntábamos donde estarías amor.

Akemi sonrió― ¿Estas lista?

―Esperen… desayunen

―Juvia cree que..

―No―dijo Akemi de forma directa

Ambas mujeres giraron a ver a la niña

―Entre más rápido llegamos, más tiempo Juvia y yo podremos jugar, ¿no es así Onee-san?

―Si Akemi-chan― mintió― Jazmín gracias por tu hospitalidad.

―Claro Juvia― la mujer abrazó a la peli azul―ten cuidado―susurró en el oído de Juvia.

―Juvia lo tendrá― correspondió el abrazo

―Debes detenerla…― fue lo último que dijo Jazmín antes de soltar a Juvia y cerrar la puerta en su rostro.

― ¿Qué dijo mamá?― Akemi interrogó

―Nada…

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo.

_Continuara…._


End file.
